


For your entertainment

by SpicaM



Series: DMPC fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Dean is just for the entertainment of Cas. No one else.





	For your entertainment

The music was blasting in the place and the bodies in the dance floor were moving against each other. Castiel was looking at the hot body next to him moving more and more near to him. He almost can feel him in his hips.  
The next song just made the moment hotter. The male and provocative voice of the singer just make the body next to him closer to his crotch. Cas´s hands were moving to the hips of the bowlegged hottie next to him. Moving his hips to match the beats of the song.  
And the chorus. Oh, the chorus.  
In the chorus, the man next to him was practically over his crotch moving against him over and over.  
“I´m here for your entertainment”  
Cas can hear in the voice of the man near his ear. Such a nice voice. That kind of voice make him wish to have that man moaning his name.  
“Are you?”  
He asked the man until the body next to him turn around to see him. Even in the dark of the place, Cas can place the blond hair and the green eyes.  
“Well I'm about to turn up the heat”  
Sang the man before mouthing the last part of the chorus one more time. His body was moving closer to him, placing Cas’ hands in his back meanwhile the man was moving his hips.  
“I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown”  
Sang the man before escaping of his hands and moving against other men who were very welcoming of the beauty who was dancing with them. Cas was burning in rage and taking the man by his arm and putting him closer to him.  
“Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?”  
Sang Cas closer to his ear starting to move the body of the man to his whims around the dance floor. The man just clung closer to him doing what Cas wants him to do. So, the man loves doing what Cas wants him to do.  
“Do you like what you see?”  
Cas can hear the man's voice breathless and raspy against his skin before he turns him and put him closer to his body before kissing him. The hands of the man were clinging to his clothes and this is the time Cas was going to have company in the house.  
The song was over, but for Cas, this night is starting.  
How they end up in the man´s house was a blur of alcohol and lust but Cas had him against the first wall he can see kissing the man until they were separated and the man moan something.  
“Cas…”  
“Shh, you are a stranger here, baby”  
Cas said before placing a good bite in his neck moving his hands around his body taking all the clothes he can see from the hot body of the man before him. Every layer he took off revealed a fair bit of skin for Cas to bite, kiss and lick.  
Dean's moans were the only thing that keep Cas from actually worshipping his body until Dean screams his orgasm. This time Cas wants to be inside Dean before watching him moaning his name in the climax.  
“Cas, Cas. Baby, come on”  
Said Dean breathless taking Cas' clothes as quickly as he can meanwhile Cas took him to the bed. The desperation in Dean´s eyes were oh so marvelous. He really wants him inside.  
“What do you want Dean? Do you want me to fuck you? Want me to go very very deep inside you until you come screaming my name? Or you just want me to lick your little pretty hole until you cum? Hm?”  
Said Cas slowly, moving his hands around the body under him marveling in the moans he can hear from the man. When Dean put the lube in his hands, Cas knew exactly what he want and smiled.  
“Cas, Cas”  
Dean was only moaning his name while he fingered him open. How delicious Dean looked when he was in the cliff of the pleasure. So wanton, so pretty. So open to have him inside.  
“Cas, please. Inside me. Come on. I’m ready”  
His voice and his body said the same thing at the same time. His hips were moving very invitingly. Cas took him by his hips before entering very quickly. The time of the soft and slow lovemaking long gone until just the lust was present.  
“Do you like what you feel, Dean? Do you like feeling me without anything between us?”  
Said when he can move inside Dean, in and out. Marveling in the feeling of having him surrounding his member. Dean was just a willingly mass full of pleasure and lust. He really loves when Cas is rough with him and just fuck him really good.  
“Yes. Yes. I love it”  
Between moans and a lot of slutty movements, Dean can answer Cas' question taking a lot of time in order to process the words. Cas was getting harder, faster and rougher making very difficult for Dean to think of something outside the pleasure.  
In a blink, Dean was screaming Cas' name and coming hard. The way he clenches around his member was enough for Cas to cum inside him. Filling him so good. Cas loves when he can fill Dean so full.  
“Yes Dean, you are for my entertainment”  
Cas said kissing his forehead before joining him in the sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was used in this fic is: For your entertainment by Adam Lambert.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
